Forever By Your Side
by KaylaCullen95
Summary: For Rosalie, everything seemed to be falling into place for her - especially in her relationship with Emmett. But she never expected the worst to happen. This is their story - from the beginning to the end. AU, AH, Rosalie POV.
1. Preface

***All characters that appear in this story that are from The Twilight Saga are fully owned by Stephenie Meyer.***

* * *

><p>I don't want you to disappear. I want to stay with you forever. I want to remember your smell, your laugh, your voice; everything. But now that's all gone and I don't know where else to go. I can't smile, for I haven't smiled in weeks. I can't think, for I haven't had a coherent thought in weeks. I can't act normally, for I haven't acted normally ever since you've been gone. Since you've been gone I haven't been my usual self. I feel like something from my life is missing. Will I ever find someone else who will give me butterflies, make my heart beat with just the mention of their name? It feels like I'm slowly dying; falling apart bit by bit. As all this runs through my head, a silent tear spills from my left eye and over my cheek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a quick, short preface. I'm not sure whether or not I should continue this story. I've got a plot and everything in my head to go from. Review if you do want to see more. **


	2. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Rosie." I heard Jason say as I stepped through the doors of Starbucks. Jason was the manager there and knew me quite well seeming that I showed up here basically every day because I couldn't go one morning without my coffee before my morning courses at college.

"Good morning, Jason. Sorry to be impatient but have you got that coffee ready? I'm running a bit late." As soon as I said that he put a cup in front of me.

"There you go, Rosie." He smiled. "Have a great day okay. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Will do, Jason. Thanks. And I'm not sure, I don't have any classes tomorrow."

"Well, in that case I shall wait for you to turn up next. Don't want my amazing caramel lattes to go to waste." I had to admit, his caramel lattes were like heaven in a cup.

I laughed, "Yes, we don't want that do we know. Bye Jason." I turned around quickly. In doing so I managed to run into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm running late and I..." I trailed off as I looked up to the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes. The man was tall, dark haired and muscular... very muscular.

His voice broke me out of my trance, "No problem at all. I should be sorry; I got in your way after all. Oh, and my name's Emmett." He held out his hand for a handshake. As soon as our hands touched tingles shot up my arm and sent butterflies to my stomach.

"Hi Emmett, I'm Rosalie." I blushed – I never blushed around guys! "Well, I better be off now. Bye."

"Bye Rosalie." His voice rang though my ears as I got in my car and drove to college.

* * *

><p>I didn't pay any attention at all in my class which is kind of a bad thing seeming that we have our final exams coming up before we graduate. All I could think about was Emmett. The way his eyes sparkled when they met mine and how his smirk didn't piss me off like smirks usually did. And those tingles, I mean what was with that? I've been with my fair share of guys before that I thought I was in love with at the time but never once had I gotten tingles from them. This was something new to me and I wanted to know more. That was it – tomorrow morning I was going to sit down at Starbucks for an hour or so just to see if I could get Emmett's attention. Honestly, it wasn't that hard to get all the guys attention. In a way I hated my beauty, I hated how I looked like I'd just stepped off of a runway. But there was part of me that loved it. If you got it, flaunt it... right? Well, that's what I was going to do.<p>

"Rosalie! Rosalie, are you paying attention?" My lecturer shouted, breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh, um, sorry sir - it won't happen again."

"Yes, well come on Rosalie. You should know better."

* * *

><p>"Oh Rose, when do I get to meet him?" My best friend jumped up and down excitedly in front of me.<p>

"Hold your horses, Bella." I laughed. "I hardly know him yet. You'll get to know him soon enough. That's if we become friends."

"Of course you two will! What guy doesn't want to be friends with you? No wait, what guy doesn't want to get in your pants? That's what I should say." Bella laughed before nudging me.

"Oh fuck off, Bella." I laughed. She was always like this; pointing out the obvious. But she was true. All the guys I walked past in the street looked like they wanted to jump me right there and then. What if Emmett didn't find me attractive? Oh god, I don't even want to think about that.

"Rose, you looked worried. What's wrong?" Bella put a comforting hand on my arm.

"What... What if Emmett doesn't like me?" I said shakily.

Bella pulled me into a hug before saying, "Don't think like that, Rose." She pulled back and looked into my eyes sternly. "You never know what the future may hold. Just go to Starbucks tomorrow, sit down and wait. Give him a few smiles if he looks at you. Just be yourself, Rose. I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Bells." She always knew what to say.

"Anytime, Rose." Bella smirked before singing, "Rose and Emmett sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

I slapped Bella as hard as I could and laughed, "If you keep acting like that you'll never meet him!"

I chuckled and walked off to the lounge room but not before I heard an "Awe what, that's unfair Rose!" from Bella. Tomorrow morning was going to be very interesting at the least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I decided to update it very quickly. Hahah. Short but sweet... at least I hope so.  
><strong>


End file.
